


Worth the Wait

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Isabel is conflicted.  Takes place during s3, "Who Died and Made You King".
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Michael Guerin





	Worth the Wait

Michael had Jesse up against the wall in Jesse’s apartment. “I told Isabel not to bring another human into the secret but she was so in love so Max said yes. She was my first did you know that? We were together before you were born and we’ll be together when you’re nothing but bones.”

*****  
[A Day Later]

“What are you doing,” Isabel asked when she found Jesse packing up some of his things in their bedroom.

“I need some time, Isabel,” he said to her. “And I think you do too.”

“I don’t understand, time for what?”

“Time to figure out what you want.”

“Jesse, if this is about last night… I’m sorry. You know the kind of life I lead. It’s weird okay and it was weird last night.”

“Exactly. And I know you can’t help it but I don’t blame you.”

“Then why leave?” 

“I just think it’s the best thing for everyone right now. Michael included.”

“What does Michael have to do with this?”

“You should probably talk to him about it.”

“I’m asking you.”

“Fine. He said some things…”

“Like? Like what, Jesse?”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me you two were together?”

“We haven’t been.”

“That’s not what he told me.”

Isabel thought for a moment and then realized what he was leaning towards.

“So it’s true then,” said Jesse.

“Jesse come on, Michael wasn’t himself.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes. I know him okay?”

“Intimately?”

“No, not like that.”

“That’s not what it sounded like.”

“Okay I mean sure Michael has a temper but he’s really a descent guy.”

“Were you two ever together? I’m asking Isabel and please give me an honest answer if that’s even possible for you.”

“Fine. Yes and no.”

“Yes and no, what does…what does that even mean?”

“It’s complicated.”

“It always seems to be that way with you. So what, you were together or you weren’t because I’m a little bit confused here, Isabel.”

“Fine, we were together, okay? Once but not in this life.”

“This life, well that just clarifies things doesn’t it? You’re part human and part alien right?” Isabel nodded. “Then if you were together in that other life there’s a part of you that loves him.”

“Of course there is. He’s my…”

“Don’t say ‘brother’ please because after last night it became pretty clear to me that you’re not.”

“Jesse, listen to me. What Michael and I had ended a long time ago. I don’t even remember it. I love you. Why are you trying to hold me accountable for something that happened in my past?”

“Because I don’t believe it’s in the past. I think you love him more than you love me. You just need to figure things out and then maybe we can talk.”

“Jesse, don’t do this.”

Jesse took his things and walked into the main area of the apartment.

“Jesse,” Isabel said as she followed him.

“Look, I promise I won’t tell anyone your secret. That’s too much of a heavy burden and I owe you at least that much but when you figure things out let me know.”

“For the last time there is nothing going on between me and Michael.”

“Maybe, maybe not. All the more reason for you to truly figure out how you really feel. Look, if you still want me then maybe I’ll be around or maybe I won’t. That’s up to you.”

“Jesse, I’m telling you I want to be with you.”

“I wish I could believe you right now but I can’t. I’m sorry, Isabel,” he said and then he took his things and left.

*****

The following day Isabel stormed into the Crashdown. She found Michael talking to Maria in the back. The two of them weren’t dating anymore but Isabel could have cared less.

She slapped him hard on his shoulder.

“Hey!” said Michael.

“You idiot!” Isabel said to him.

“Great spaceboy,” said Maria, “what did you do this time?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know,” Michael shot at her.

Isabel was fuming. “You told Jesse about us!” she said as she slapped his shoulder again.

“Oh right that. So he told you, hu, figures.”

“Of course he told me. Why the hell would you tell him?”

“Relax it’s not like I told him we were engaged.”

Maria’s eyes widened, “wait, what?” 

Isabel had gone on to ignore her. “Right,” she said to Michael, “you just told him we were together before he was born and that we’d be together after. What the hell!”

Maria’s eyes widened again, “You can’t be serious. You were two were together and you didn’t think to tell me?”

“In our defense,” said Michael, “Alex didn’t know either. Besides, it was a long time ago who cares?”

“Who cares,” said Isabel as she didn’t let Maria get in a word. “You shouldn’t have told him.”

“I was literally drunk on power.”

“Maybe but you were also in control of everything. Why, why would you even tell him?”

“I don’t know alright! It just slipped out.”

“Really?”

“Yes. What’s got you so pissed, Isabel? Is it that I told him or that you should’ve but chose not to?”

“This isn’t about me.”

“Isn’t it? You wanted to marry that guy and then let him in on the secret only now this is yet another thing you’re keeping from him.”  
“Because he doesn’t need to know!”

“Sure he doesn’t.”

“And what about you, Michael? Why can’t you just be happy for me?”

“I tried alright! Seeing you with him-,”

“Don’t-,” Isabel said fearing the turn this conversation was headed.

“Dancing with you at the wedding-,”

Isabel shook her head. “Michael please,” she said to him.

“That should’ve been our wedding,” he admitted, “and we both know that.”

“Oh my god,” Maria said, “Okay I’m just going to go now because I can’t….” she raised her hands up in defeat but Michael and Isabel had continued to ignore her. “I can’t anymore.” She left but it clearly didn’t matter.

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this,” said Isabel, “That was a long time ago. I love Jesse and now he’s gone because of you.”

“What do you mean he’s gone?”

“I mean he left me, Michael.”

“Isabel I didn’t mean… I’m sorry.”

“Are you though?”

Before Michael could get in another word Isabel left through the back door.

*****

“He said it should’ve been their wedding!” Maria said later in the day as she and Liz were up in her room.

“Come on, Maria,” said Liz. “I’m sure he didn’t mean it.”

“You weren’t there, Liz. He meant it. I mean god how could I have been so stupid! I never even knew they were together. I mean am I that blind?”

“Of course not. None of us knew.”

“You did. You were in the pod chamber that day but you never told me what else happened.”

“Because it didn’t matter.”

“Didn’t it?”

“I never actually thought they would get together. I was just focused on…”

Maria nodded, “You and Max I know but he still got together with his wife didn’t he?”

“Tess was not his wife.”

“Maybe not in this life.”

“Maria, you’re overreacting to this.”

“No I’m not, Liz. Whether Michael and Isabel were together in their other life Michael still wants to be with her. How the hell am I supposed to take that?”

“You and Michael aren’t even together anymore so what’s the problem?”

“What’s the problem? The problem is sure we’re not together now but he was still my boyfriend and he still could be or could’ve been had we not been so stupid and taken a break from us. Instead he wants to be with her. How am I supposed to compete with two star-crossed lovers because that’s what they are, Liz. They’re two star-crossed lovers who want and need to be together no matter how hard they try to fight it. I mean Michael not be fighting it anymore but Isabel certainly is.”

“Then you probably have nothing to worry about.”

“Sure I do. Space-boy’s in love with her but he’s not my space-boy is he, he’s hers.”

*****

“You okay,” Max asked when he found his sister later in the evening. She was doing her usual lamp like break that she normally did when there was something wrong. Isabel turned to him and gave him a look that indicated she was definitely not okay. “I talked to Liz.”

“Good for you, Max.”

“She told me what happened. You know between you and Michael.”

“How did you?” Isabel nodded as it suddenly dawned on her that Maria had been there to witness the showdown between her and Michael. She shook her head, “Right of course, Maria. Well she has nothing to worry about.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“There is nothing going on between me and Michael.”

“Do you want there to be?”

“Of course not.”

“But it’s the reason why Jesse left isn’t it?”

“Max, you have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Really, is that why you’ve been playing with your ring since I brought up Michael?”

Isabel stopped as she looked down to see what she was doing.

“Talk to me, Iz. What’s going on?”

“There’s nothing going on, Max.”

“Oh come on, Isabel. Ever since that day at the Crashdown a year couple years ago you and Michael never brought up the topic of you guys together again.”

“Because there was nothing to bring up. Okay, none of that destiny crap means anything.”

“We both know that’s not true. Just look what happened between me and Tess.”

“That was your fault, Max. You two were together. It doesn’t mean Michael and I have to be.”

“Maybe not but you should at least consider the possibility.”

“So what, now you want us together, since when?”

“I just want you to be honest with yourself, Isabel. Liz told me what Michael said, about him wishing it had been your wedding but not to Jesse.”

“Max just stop.”

“No you stop. Whether we want to admit it or not, and believe me I stopped wanting to believe it myself, but the fact is you and Michael were engaged once. We’ve all tried to deny it but it’s true.”

“In a lifetime that no longer matters.”

“Maybe it does.”

“It doesn’t.”

“Look, Iz, I love you okay? You’re my sister and I want nothing more than for you to be happy but how can you when you’re so conflicted?”

“Because you, Michael, Maria, Jesse, all of you are making this out to be something it shouldn’t. I mean the last time Michael and I ever talked about us was on my eighteenth birthday. That was the end of it and it still is.”

“How can it be when it’s still affecting your life now? Look, I know despite our denial of things, about you and Michael, I’d be okay if you two got together. I can accept that aspect now because of what happened between me and Tess. It’s okay to love him, Isabel. I just want you to know that.”

In ending the conversation Max walked away. As Isabel watched him leave she turned to the light post and blew it out. 

*****

The next morning Isabel was going about her day as normal. She looked up when she saw her parents walk into the kitchen.

“Isabel,” said her dad.

“Well this is a surprise,” said her mom.

Isabel smiled. “Thought I’d do something different this morning and make breakfast for everybody. Where’s Max?”

Her mom sighed, “He went out early this morning.”

“Of course he did,” said Isabel. 

Maybe it was best he was gone she thought. After last night she didn’t exactly want to see him without things feeling awkward. 

“Isabel,” said her mom, “is there something going on between the two of you?”

“Between me and Max? No, we’re fine.”

“Is it about Jesse,” asked her dad.

Isabel froze with her hand above the stove. She could feel her powers starting to manifest so she quickly removed her hand and shook it off.

“What do you mean,” Isabel asked.

The look between her parents was easy to notice. Her dad was the first to bring it up.

“He came to talk to me yesterday. He asked if he could be transferred.”

Isabel looked at him, “he what?”

“Yeah. To an office in Boston.”

“Boston?” 

Isabel couldn’t believe Jesse wanted to move a couple thousand miles just to get away from her.

“When I asked him about it he said that you were going through some stuff, some stuff that you needed to figure out with Michael. Honey, what does Michael have to do with it?”

Isabel bit her lip and tightened her hand as she could feel the energy wanting to be released.

“Nothing!” said Isabel.

“Isabel,” said her mom, “are you having an affair, is that what this is?”

“No of course not. I would never cheat on Jesse.”

“Then what is it?”

“Nothing!” she repeated, “and I wish everyone would stop asking about it.”

Forgetting all about breakfast Isabel left through the back door.

*****

Maria knocked on Michael’s apartment door but rather than wait for him she entered.

“What are you doing?” asked Michael.

“Oh I’m sorry, were you expecting Isabel?”

“That’s not fair.”

“Isn’t it? Look Michael, okay we need to talk about this.”

“No we don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s none of your damn business.”

“None of my damn business? I was there when you and Isabel were arguing okay, I heard you.”

“Well just forget what you heard.”

“Forget it? Michael you said you wished it had been your wedding. How can I just forget that? Isabel’s married, so why would you even think-,”

“He’s gone.”

“What?”

“Jesse, he left Isabel.”

“Oh. So it was because of you wasn’t it?”

“I don’t know okay. Yes, maybe. Whatever it doesn’t matter.”

“You breaking apart their marriage doesn’t matter?”

“Of course it does. I just meant-.”

“I don’t care what you meant. Look Michael, I’m just going to ask this one question and I need you to be honest with me. Are you in love with Isabel?”

“And if I say ‘yes’?”

“Then it destroys what we had. Are you willing to throw that away, everything we had?”

“I’m not going to apologize for how I feel.”

Maria nodded, “so this whole time, ever since Isabel thought she was pregnant you have had feelings for her.”

“It’s a lot more complicated than that.”

“Not really no. You two were engaged in that other life. I get it. I mean hell Max and Tess got together so why shouldn’t you and Isabel I mean you guys have to right? That’s what the book says. Look, do whatever the hell you want. I just hope you don’t hurt her as much as I want to hate her right now.”

“Of course I would never hurt her.”

“We’ll see. You do know what this means though right? Even if things don’t work out between you two, you and I are over. Completely over. I am so done with this.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? That’s all you have to say to me is ‘okay’?”

Michael shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Fine then. Guess that’s it,” she said.

“Yeah.”

Maria wanted to keep on talking but it seemed Michael had officially ended the conversation.

*****

A few days had gone by. What Isabel wanted or thought she wanted, was to reconcile things with Jesse. He had still not left for Boston yet, she wasn’t even sure if that was a possibility or an actuality given that he would not return her calls or texts. 

When she asked about him, her dad said that he was still working on getting Jesse reassigned but that it would take some time. He had a few law buddies that were working on it and able to pull some strings but that’s as much as he could tell her.

Her dad had again asked her what was going on and if it had anything to do with Michael which clearly it had given how defensive Isabel got whenever he was brought up. Both her parents tried to get something out of her but Isabel would not budge. They could only see things from the outside and that was that their daughter was going through something that was messing up her marriage.

“Isabel please,” said her mother as the two were at the house later a couple nights after. “Talk to me. We’ve always been able to talk.”

Isabel shook her head, “not about this,” she said as she sat on the couch.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m nineteen and this is the last thing I imagined happening.”

“Honey, I’m not judging you, I just want to understand.”

Isabel sighed, “So do I.”

“This is about Michael isn’t it, what is going on with the two of you? You both have been best friends since you were kids and now what you have feelings for him?”

“I don’t know, maybe. It’s just so complicated.”

“What is?”

“I thought when I married Jesse that all of this would be over but it’s not. You know I love Jesse.”

“You thought what would be over?”

“This thing between us. Mom, do you believe in destiny?”

“I don’t know I guess I never thought of it before, why?”

“I never wanted to,” replied Isabel, “but there was a moment when I thought Michael and I were…destined to be together. I thought it would go away, I wanted it too but now I’m starting to think you can’t fight what you can’t control.”

“Honey, sweetie, listen to me: destiny or not you control your own life. Nothing can change that.”

“I wish you were right, mom, I really do but I don’t think I can anymore.”

“What are you saying, Isabel?”

Isabel stood up, “I have to go.”

“Isabel,” her mom called out as she left.

*****

Isabel knocked on Jesse’s open door.

“Figured you’d be here,” she said to him.

“How, one of you’re alien powers or something,” he said. Isabel remained silent. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I knew because I know you, Jesse. You only stay late at the office for two reasons the first, you’re finishing up on some cases or second, you’re too stressed to come home. It’s because of me isn’t it?”

“No,” he said.

“You’re lying. You’re not very good at it.”

“No but you are. You’ve been lying to me since the moment we met.”

“I had to, Jesse. I was afraid if you found out who I was that you wouldn’t have loved me. I was afraid you would have thought I was some sort of freak.”

“You should’ve at least given me that option for myself.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“What are you really doing here, Isabel?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something, something about me and Michael.”

“I’m listening.”

“I’m not saying I want to be with him but I do want you to take that job in Boston.”

“But you just said-,”

“This has nothing to do with Michael. Yes we had a past but that’s just it, Jesse, a past. Everyone has one so I don’t understand why you’re holding me accountable for mine. That being said I think taking the job in Boston would be a good idea for you. You know, you could start over and forget you ever met me, forget you knew anything about this. You could go on being normal.”

“Is that what you really want?”

“Yeah, it is. I still need time to figure things out, more time than I think you would allow me really. You deserve to find someone better.”

“And what about Michael?”

“What about him?”

“You have a past and I acknowledge that but I guess what I don’t understand is why him? What did you ever see in him?”

Isabel shrugged. “I don’t know. You know the thing is, I don’t remember what happened back then. There are bits and pieces but I don’t remember my life with him. It was a lifetime ago, literally.”

“But you still need more time?”

“Yeah,” Isabel said to him.

She played around with her ring one last time before taking it off and placed it on the table.

“You’re sure about this?”

“Not really but that’s why I still need more time. I need to work things out on my own without you, without Michael. I need to find a way to be me again and I can’t do that and string you along at the same time. It wouldn’t be fair to you.”

“If that’s what you want.”

“I’m not sure but like you said you probably wouldn’t be around so I know it’s what you want. You made up your mind a little over a week ago when Michael did what he did. That’s when you stopped loving me.”

“I haven’t stopped loving you, Isabel. I just can’t trust you.”

“Fair enough.”

The two remained silent for a moment before Jesse reached in his bag for a folder. He opened it and inside lay divorce papers.

“You had these ready?”

“Just in case. I was kind of hoping you would choose me. I didn’t think I’d have to actually use them.”

Isabel reached over for a pen and signed the several pages easily. Jesse sighed in defeat as she closed the folder and handed it to him.  
“Guess that’s it then,” he said.

“Yeah. I am sorry, Jesse.”

“Me too, Isabel. I’ll see you around,” Jesse said to her figuring that was the best thing to say but Isabel didn’t buy into it.

“No,” she replied. “You won’t.”

He nodded a final time and then walked out of the door leaving Isabel behind.

*****

“Max said you called,” Michael said to Isabel when he found her at the cliffs the next morning. “You couldn’t have just called me yourself?”

“I wasn’t sure you’d come if I did,” she said.

“Of course I would have. Whatever is going on between us or not going on you’re still my best friend, Isabel. You’re still my family.”

Isabel smiled slightly. “Jesse is gone,” she said to him.

“Oh.” There was a short silence. “So is he coming back?”

“No. I signed the papers last night. He’s moving to Boston.”

“Is that what you really want?”

“Honestly, yeah.” Isabel walked over to one of the rocks and took a seat. Michael followed and sat next to her. “I lied to him, Michael, again. I told him that I didn’t remember what happened between us back then but I do. I remember everything. You were right. The second I danced with you at my wedding everything just came flooding back.”

“It did for me too. That’s why I said what I said over a week ago. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m not, at least not anymore. I know I’ve made a mess of this but I also told him that this was no longer about you but the truth is it is. It’s about you, it’s about us. We’ve never really talked about it, you know? I just figured if we didn’t that it didn’t exist but I’m done trying to do that.”

“So are you saying-,”

“I’m saying I’m done figuring things out. I know what I want, who I want.”

“And?”

“And I’m ready to be with you. For real.”

“I was kind of hoping you would say that,” he said with a wide smile.

Isabel smiled back, “Hey don’t gloat.”

“Can you blame me if I got the girl?”

“Michael, can you do me a favor?”

“Whatever you want.”

Isabel leaned over and took Michael’s face. She smiled as she said, “shut up.”

The two of them kissed deeply. They saw stars as they kissed, they saw galaxies, their home planet. And they saw themselves, both current and past.

*****

Another week had passed since Michael and Isabel’s first kiss at the cliff. Michael stood at the end of the aisle on the left with Isabel standing beside him in a white dress and on the right. Both Liz, and surprisingly Maria, stood on her side while Max and Kyle stood on Michael’s.

“And do you, Michael Guerin, take Isabel Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife from this day forward?”

“I do,” he said with a smile.

“And do you, Isabel Evans, take Michael Guerin, to be your lawfully wedded husband from this day forward?”

Isabel smiled back as she tried to hold back her tears. “I do,” she replied.

“Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Michael, you may kiss your bride.”

“About time,” he said.

The two of them got close and kissed deeply. The world around them had ceased to exist. What had seemed like an eternity was only a couple of minutes. The sound of clapping broke them from their spell.

*****

Max tapped his champagne glass. “Excuse me,” he said. “I’d like to make a toast to my sister and not just my brother-in-law but my brother. Our whole lives it has always just been the three of us. No matter what happened we were always there for each other even when things got rough. By the time we were seventeen I knew Michael and Isabel were destined to be with each other. The three of us, we’ve always tried to fight our destinies but sometimes it catches up with us. Then there’s a moment where destiny turns into something you never really saw coming. We don’t choose our own fate, fate chooses us and it chose Michael and Isabel. We can’t fight our destinies and for once I’m glad Michael and Isabel stopped fighting theirs. You two belong together, it’s that simple. So to Michael and Isabel. I love you guys.”

The guests in the room raised their glasses. 

“To Michael and Isabel,” the all said and cheered.

*****

A short time later Isabel’s dad was dancing with her. “Are you sure this is what you want, Isabel?”

“I wish you would stop asking me that. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. Michael and I were meant to be together, daddy. I love him.”

He smiled, “I can see that. Just by the way you talk about him and by the way you look at him. I’ve never seen you look at anyone that way, not even Jesse.”

“Do we really have to talk about him?”

“I’m just saying, I’ve never seen you this in love before. I’m glad you’re happy, sweetie and I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you.”

“Mind if I cut in, Mr. Guerin?”

Isabel’s dad smiled at him. “I think at this point you can call me ‘dad’, Michael.”

The couple smiled as he walked away. Michael took Isabel’s hands and brought her in close.

“We finally did it, didn’t we?” Michael said.

“Yeah, yeah we did.”

“It was worth the wait,” he said as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

Isabel then looked up at Michael. “I love you, I always have,” she said to him.

“I have too, Iz. I have too.”

The couple leaned in and kissed as deeply as they had when the reverend had pronounced them. They didn’t care about the on lookers. They were solely focused in on each other and they would be for the rest of their lives. It had been all they’d ever wanted since their previous life and it was perfect.


End file.
